


Boxes

by theobligatedklutz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, M/M, T.J. and Cyrus are married, but obviously with every relationship comes issues, they got nosy neighbors that I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobligatedklutz/pseuds/theobligatedklutz
Summary: TJ and Cyrus realize how much they can't live without each other.





	Boxes

"Do you want a cup of coffee before you take the last box out?" TJ scooped a few spoons of coffee into the filter as he looked over at Cyrus walking back into the house.

"No, that's okay. I'll be okay." Cyrus smiled at him, kneeling down to pick up the last of his things. It was more reassurance for himself than TJ but his soon-to-be ex-husband didn't need to know that. 

"Are...are you sure, Cy? It's still pretty early and I know how you get without your coffee." 

Cyrus froze in front of the door, clutching the last box a little tighter. TJ didn't know it but he was making this harder, _he was breaking Cyrus' heart._

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get out of your hair. I have a few errands to run anyway. I should get going." Then, Cyrus was walking out, taking in the cold air and trying to calm his centre.

The minute Cyrus closed the door behind him, he felt the strange facade he'd been pulling all morning crumble. He pushed the box in the trunk and stepped into his car, pushing his keys into ignition but just as he had started the car, everything fell apart.

****

It had been a stupid decision to split with Cyrus. He remembers their big fight last month and how Cyrus had stormed out of the house, screaming. That night when his husband had come home, TJ sat down with him and had the conversation he knew he'd regret for the rest of his life.

_ "Cy, we fight constantly. We never agree on anything. You sleep on the couch. Maybe it's time." _

_ "I couldn't agree more." _ Cyrus had gritted out, fidgeting with his hands and trying to keep himself at bay. 

_ No _ , he hated this idea. As much as he hated what him and TJ had turned into, he hated the concept of separating from him more. But it seemed like TJ thought this was the right thing to do for the both of them and who was Cyrus to deny him happiness even if that happiness meant that he wasn't a part of TJ's life. So he had swallowed the shards of his heart and said yes to divorce.

_ I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay, right?  _

Cyrus chanted that in his head like a prayer as he went to bed that night and the night after that until it became like breathing. Except when he breathed, it was easy so why was it so much harder trying to convince himself to live without the love of his life?

Yeah, things hadn't been going great for a long time but TJ was a part of him, like a limb. How was he supposed to live without a limb? How was he supposed to live not waking up next to TJ, or his special blend of morning coffee or the way TJ let Cyrus burrow his feet into him to keep them warm when they were sitting on the couch? How was he supposed to live without stealing TJ's sweaters and socks and the way his husband snored when he fell asleep in the middle of Friday night movies? How was he supposed to live without TJ's long hugs and tender cuddles and his safe kisses?

******

Cyrus had been idling in the driveway for the past half hour now and as TJ peeked out of his curtained window, Cyrus hadn't moved in the driver's seat either, sitting absolutely stalk still.

When Cyrus had said that he was going to move out of the house and into an apartment, the prospect of a divorce had become too real, too clear and all the more terrifying and something TJ no longer wanted. But Cyrus looked so excited to get out of their shared household and TJ didn't want to be the one to stop Cyrus from reaching for what he wanted. No sir, he could never. 

It made his heart ache how quickly Cyrus found an apartment and packed up his stuff and left.  _ He couldn't get away from TJ fast enough. _

Now that TJ had the quietness of the house to himself, no singing Cyrus in the shower or the sizzling of Cyrus' world famous pancakes and bacon or the ding of the oven when Cy baked cookies or the indie music he played loudly and danced around the house to, TJ realized he could break down and cry for ever bringing up the idea of divorce. He just wanted to make Cyrus happy and he wasn't happy with him and TJ was tired of watching his husband be sad and lonely and angry at him so he did what he thought was right. He really wished he had been selfish. He wished he could keep Cyrus by his side no matter how miserable it made the both of them.

And now as he pulled on his slippers and jacket to see what Cyrus was doing sitting so long in a running car, he thought he could swallow his fear and maybe ask his partner to stay.

He pulled the door open and stepped out in the cold, moving quickly towards Cyrus' side of the car and rapping lightly at the glass of the window.

There was hesitancy and a moment of silence behind the glass but then Cyrus was pulling down his window and TJ felt his heart dunk into a tub of ice cold water.

"Cyrus, muffin, a-are you okay?" TJ asked, his eyes widening at the look on Cyrus' face.

His husband sat there with tears tumbling down his face and soaking his cheeks like he had walked through heavy rain. The tears drops clung onto the end of his chin and the edge of his red tipped nose.

A broken sob left Cyrus' lips and he tried to tamp it down with a hand against his mouth but TJ had already seen everything.

"I don't want a divorce."

It was a teeny shaky voice like Cyrus was afraid of how TJ would react at the revelation but instead of anger or frustration like Cyrus expected, TJ exploded into chuckles, and Cyrus stared at him, perplexed.

_ You want to stay. _

_ You want to stay. _

_ You want to stay. _

"I don't want a divorce either." TJ exhaled, bringing a hand through the window, wiping at Cyrus' eyes and smiling gently at his  _ still _ husband.

"What?" Cyrus pushed the car door open and TJ stepped back to let him out.

"Who's stupid idea was this anyway?" 

"It was your's." Cyrus said morosely, looking at TJ through thick wet lashes.

"I know, Cy, I was trying to lighten the mood." TJ rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cyrus' waist to pull him closer.

"The mood  _ you _ created, Thelonious." Cyrus scolded, raining a myriad of fists into TJ's chest in his frustration.

TJ laughed, grabbing his hands and kissing Cyrus' pout away before bending down to get on one knee. He still tightly held onto Cyrus' hands, thanking whoever was up there for giving him a second chance to make this right.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Will you share the bed with me again?" 

"You are a complete and utter fool, you know that?" Cyrus laughed incredulously, kneeling down to level with TJ. "Yes."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"What are they doing?" Welma asked, peeking through her window to stare at her neighbors across the street. She tried to grab the binoculars back from Mr. Crawford but he looked intrigued by the sight.

"They're on their knees...in the driveway." Charlie Crawford replied, scratching at his graying head of hair and passing the binoculars over to his wife.

All she'd heard in the past year from the Kippen-Goodman household was the sounds of screaming and arguing and slamming doors but it was a breath of fresh air to see the two married men indeed settled on their knees in the driveway of their house, embracing each other so tightly they looked like one body.  _ One soul. _

"Honey, you owe me fifty dollars." 

"Money I'm willing to lose." Charlie chuckled like a mad man, as he pulled a crisp fifty dollar bill out of his pocket to hand it to his wife. "For love."

Welma took the bill, shoving it in her apron pocket, without detaching herself from the window or the binoculars. 

_ They were so in love. _

"Hey Charlie, maybe we should have a divorce scare." 

  
  



End file.
